


EC合集

by Blacklabel5



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

【EC】Cerebro（HE 一发完）  
*时间线为狼3的平行宇宙

*改写自江岸的《抢水》

\--------------------------------

“记住，要守好主脑，别让别人靠近。我回家睡一会儿，就来换你。”

教授的声音随着空气中微微颤抖的手一同抖擞了半夜的空气。

现在的主脑早就不是归教授一人所有了，它和那些变种人的骨灰一样，被人类遗忘在一个废弃的科研基地里。尽管它有着不需要Telepathy也能找见变种人的神奇功效，但在一个变种人绝迹的时代，它也只是一堆无人问津的破烂。

罗根随便哼了一声，教授没有听见。

“罗根你听见了没有！难道你的耳朵里塞了狼毛吗？”

教授操控着轮椅焦躁地转着圈。

“我还没聋。”罗根懒懒地应付着。

教授顿了顿，垂着头往回走，嘴里悄悄嘀咕：“还有我们的伙伴在等着我们呢……”

“伙伴？变种人除了我们几个老家伙，大概都死绝了。”罗根也嘟囔一句。

教授融进了夜色里，看不见了。罗根把自己放倒在一片野草地上，舒服地打了一个呵欠。天上的星星闪亮亮凑成一团，可惜看不大清了。

罗根守的这个地方叫十七区，是三十年前人类专门用来研究变种人的地方。

三十年前，人类发明出了搜寻变种人的机器，只要一连上卫星，全世界变种人的地理坐标便了然在手。

二十五年前，X教授带领X战警占领了这个地方，解救了一批变种人，并接管了机器。和万磁王交恶的时候，两拨变种人便为主脑展开争夺。毕竟，多发现一个变种人就是多招募一个盟友，因此，X教授和万磁王的关系也一度闹得很僵。

这些年，变种人出生得越来越少，现在还活着的都是老弱病残，变种人学校和相关研究中心也大都荒废了，争夺主脑的事情已经很久都没有发生了。

朦朦胧胧中，罗根听见周围金属颤动的声音。他悄悄伸出骨爪，缓步靠近主脑。一个紫衣老头正操控着几根锈了的金属棍清理着主脑上的藤蔓。清理快要完成了，主脑上大大的“X”清晰地显露出来，一点锈蚀的痕迹也没有。

罗根举起爪子，对老头吼道：“你在干什么！”

老头呵呵笑了，轻轻一挥手把罗根摔在地上，说：“我白天嫌热，想晚上来用主脑，没想到查尔斯已经捷足先登了。”

罗根发出阵阵低吼，不甘示弱。

“我劝你让开。现在除了查尔斯那个老不死的，还有谁会关心变种人的事呢？”

“你嘴巴客气点。”罗根把这句快听出茧的话派上了用场。

“哈，你是谁？查尔斯又一个死心踏地的骑士？你这一身艾德曼金属的臭味真让人恶心。”

老头儿的脸上满是嫌恶。

“我知道，你是万磁王，你以前和查尔斯没少打架，查理的腿就是你干的好事。”

罗根被老头制服在地上，但气势不减。

“小子，你只知其一，不知其二。”老头儿说着，一把撩起上衣，罗根抬眼，是一道疤，从小腹蔓延到胃部，伤口看起来很深。

老头儿一转身，背后也是一块形状相同的疤，大概是贯穿伤。罗根当然清楚腹部被洞穿的滋味，可万磁王还并没有自愈能力。

“你别说这是查理捅的，他可没这个能力。”

罗根心里虽然有点同情这个老头儿，嘴上还是不愿落后。

“当然不是。这是我为了保护查尔斯受的伤，不，应该说是为了保护我们的变种人事业。”

万磁王灰暗的眼睛里映着模糊的星光。

“可变种人现在要死绝了，值吗？”罗根懒得挣扎，疲惫地闭上了眼。

“怎么不值得！那时候，多找到一个同胞，就会少一点排斥和绝望。”老头儿幽幽叹了口气。

“……算了，你去用吧，我不会告诉查理的。”罗根想了想，仰头对上了万磁王惊讶的脸。

“可查尔斯总能知道他想知道的一切。”

“现在不了，他现在连自己的能力都控制不了。”罗根的语气有股说不出的滋味。

“放心，我不会弄坏主脑的，即使坏了我也有办法修好，你知道我的能力的。”万磁王一松手，放开了对罗根的控制。

“用坏了才好。”罗根起身，揉了揉被硌疼的腰。

“为什么？”万磁王狐疑。

“我买了一艘逐日号，停在船坞里快要生锈了。如果查理的主脑没了，就肯跟我去海上住了。”

“你们年轻人怎么懂得……”

“艾瑞克，你怎么和查理说一样的话，我已经三百多岁了。”

两人的气氛刚刚缓和，罗根就听见不远处传来轮椅压过干硬杂草的声音，肯定是查尔斯到了。

可是，走近基地的时候，轮椅的声音突然消失了。

罗根有点紧张，查尔斯会不会骂他，会不会再和万磁王大战一场？如果真的打起来，自己可真的无能为力。

查尔斯看见了被磨得光亮的X，也看见了那个和鹭鸶一样有着一双长腿的紫色身影。

全世界除了艾瑞克这个老家伙，也没人觊觎主脑了。

“艾瑞克来了！”

查尔斯本能地想冲向那个熟悉的身影，可失去知觉的双腿却让他慢慢停了下来。

他已经瘫痪了快70年，今天竟把这事浑然忘了。

这年头，还有谁关心变种人？还有谁会半夜三更地来抢主脑？

如果全世界还有两个人关心变种人的未来，一个是自己，另一个必定是这个老鬼了。

罢了，罢了。

“罗根，主脑还安全吗？”查尔斯朗声问。

“没问题，查理。”罗根像平时一样回答。

查尔斯没有再吱声。

艾瑞克开始担心查尔斯是不是出了什么意外。这个倔强的家伙，当年子弹打伤了脊髓也要瞪着那双蓝眼睛和自己闹决裂，今天恐怕也会着急着过来争辩一番吧。

想到这儿，艾瑞克心中一阵热。

可他在下一秒又放了心。

他明白，查尔斯那样强大的人是可以保护好自己的。

他低声对罗根说：“回去陪陪查尔斯，他一个人总是睡不着，这里有我。”

主脑发出一阵阵轰鸣，像一支交响乐，在漆黑一片的天地间回荡。

随着机器发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，主脑在艾瑞克双手握拳的刹那变成了一团真正意义上的废铁。

艾瑞克突然想起，自己好像忘记警告那个金属野兽，不要叫查尔斯“查理”，他还不够资格。

没事。艾瑞克愉快地转着指间的硬币，倏然铸出一枚最简单的戒指。

逐日号上或许有一个属于自己位置。

不，不是也许，是一定。

  
艾瑞克如是想。

  
END


	2. Chapter 2

※意大利车王：老万买缸（人妻查偷情梗）  
*梗概：Charles的丈夫提前回家，他急忙把情人Erik藏在一口缸里。不巧，他丈夫正好带了一个人来买缸。

*内涵开车，中世纪AU

*十日谈改写

*伪启C出没

*本系列各CP单独成篇，前文走tag

*SET OFF!!!

——————————————

很久很久以前，在英国西彻斯特住着一个贫穷的神学家天启，整日在街上布道，宣传他自创的一套宗教，靠别人布施度日。

可上天待他不薄，让他娶了一个既漂亮又忠诚的男人，名叫查尔斯。尽管日子清苦，但靠着查尔斯在富人家当家庭教师的收入也可勉强糊口。

现在的父母，望子成龙心切，教的课程也艰深无比，查尔斯原本浓密蓬松的褐色卷发也渐渐熬得稀疏了。

“启，你要是再不去谋个正经差事，我们就要揭不开锅了。”查尔斯的声音软软的，实在没有什么威慑力。

“查查，你不要总是过分追求物质上的享乐，只要静下心来虔诚祈祷，你就会得到主神眷顾。”天启仍旧神神叨叨，说话牛头不对马嘴。

“反正我不会在帮你在纸莎草上抄所谓的经文了。”查尔斯扔下这句话转身走出了家门。

其实查尔斯的学生并不是个孩子，而是当地武器行巨头Sebastian Shaw之子——Erik Lensherr——一个活脱脱的风流公子。

Erik第一眼看见查尔斯就被他迷倒了。经过一番穷追不舍，终于得到他的垂青。为了避开Shaw的耳目，他们约定好：每天下午天启出去布道时，Erik就跟着查尔斯一起回家。就这样，两只爱情鸟儿幸福地度过了许多时光。

不幸的是，一天下午，Erik像往常一样搂着查尔斯，急切地进入简陋的房屋，把查尔斯按在门上亲热了好一会儿，还没进入正题，天启又很快转了回来。

他走到家门口，看见门闩插得紧紧的，便高唱道：“伟大的主神啊！愿你永远受到虔诚信徒的膜拜！我虽然过着清贫的生活，但至少您还赐给了我一个坚贞的爱侣。他在我离家后就把们锁紧，免得有狂蜂浪蝶进来对他无礼。”

查尔斯在Erik怀里轻喘，听见天启的叫声：“查查，来帮我开门！”海水漂洗过的双眼顿时泛起层层涟漪。

“Erik，那是我丈夫——他以前总是要布道到天黑呢……难道他发现了？唉，别管了，你快躲进这口缸里，见机行事，我马上去开门。”查尔斯理了理头发，做了几个深呼吸，看见Erik藏好就去开门。

“怎么回事？你不是个虔诚的信徒吗？今天是什么让你对你的主神失去了热情？”查尔斯故意嗔怪道，天蓝的眼睛水汪汪的，两腮鼓鼓的，下颌上有一个可爱的小窝儿。

天启看见爱侣气鼓鼓的模样，实在是可爱极了，搂住查尔斯的腰便要亲上去，却被查尔斯狠狠推开了。

“看来你是不准备找工作了？原本我想让你和我一起代课的，你这样好吃懒做，我们以后怎么生活？如果我有了孩子，你能养得了吗？”查尔斯被草莓汁浸润过的嘴唇一开一合，看得天启两眼发直，喉咙发痒。

“亲爱的，请别生气，今天是圣加利文节，人们都回家去了，哪有人听我布道？所以我才早早回来陪你了。但是主神恩赐，我还是找到了以后两个月生计的来源，你看——我身后的人愿意出五个银币买这口缸呢！那口缸碍手碍脚，却可以换来几顿饱饭呢！”

“只卖了五个银币？我以为你成日在外布道好歹有些见识，没想到你只用五个银币就卖了那缸。我已经用五个金币的价格卖给了武器巨头Shaw——现在他的儿子Erik正在缸里亲自检查质量呢。”

天启听了很高兴，对一起来的罗根说：“你看，我妻子已经用更高的价钱卖了这缸。”

罗根耸耸肩，转身走了。

“我们一起和Erik商定这事吧。”查尔斯难得地吻了天启的面颊。

Erik躲在缸里，一直仔细听着，深怕漏了什么，听完查尔斯的话，便从缸里出来喊着：“先生，你在哪儿呢？”

“我在这儿。”天启走进来，“我能效劳吗？”

“你是谁，我要找Charles，他已经决定把缸卖给我了。”Erik清冷的灰绿色眼睛警惕地盯着天启。

“你找我就好，我是他丈夫。”天启对眼前这个英俊的男人有了点戒心。

“这口缸不错，”Erik正色道，“但是里面堆了点渣滓，整个内壁不知沾了什么东西，硬硬的。如果你不把它清理干净，我是不会付账的。”

“不行，”查尔斯说，“我们谈好的买卖不能就这样吹了，我丈夫会清理干净的。”

“当然了查尔斯，我会的。”天启说完，立即脱下外衣，拿起刮铲就爬进大缸，卖力地干了起来——真是稀奇事——整日受神光恩泽的天启竟然这样世俗了。

同时，查尔斯也把头探进窄小的缸口，，好像监督他的工作一样。

“这里，启，还有这儿……你看，那里你漏了……”

查尔斯就这样趴在缸口，圆润紧翘的屁股一晃一晃的，弄得Erik气血下涌，压抑得难受，可查尔斯自己却不自知。

Erik今天由于天启的打扰，还没尝到查尔斯那颗甜美果实的味道，原本半起的物什现在已经直直擎起了马裤。他别无选择，就计划着在此时此地好好满足一下自己。

Erik悄悄走到查尔斯身后——他柔软的身体正好挡住了天启的视线，天启在里面什么也看不到。Erik站在那儿，用先前在牧场看到发情的公马征服母马的姿势，尽情地放纵着，干得痛快淋漓。查尔斯起初一惊，后来又沉溺于Erik的威力之中，他努力屏住越发粗重的呼吸，以免天启发现。

几乎在Erik释放的同时，查尔斯把头从缸里抬起，狠狠吸了一口气，接着天启也爬了出来。

“我的朋友，看看，你对这缸还满意吗？”查尔斯说这话时脸还泛着潮红，天启以为是他在缸里憋得久了。

Erik拿着烛台假装仔细看了看，说很满意。于是付了五个金币给查尔斯，叫人把缸搬走了。

天启看着查尔斯手里金灿灿的钱币，什么信仰啦，怀疑啦，全部扔在脑后了。

“查查，Lensherr先生真是个阔气的绅士，能做他的老师你应该感到荣幸。”

“是啊，遇见他是我三生有幸。”查尔斯腮边绽开玫瑰般甜美的微笑。

天启看着查尔斯把钱收好，开心地去睡午觉了。

“今天真是太好了，做了个好买卖。”天启在睡前如是想。

END

——————————————————

*结果就是，老万和查查干了个爽，天师傅也愉快无比地带了绿帽。

*车王系列还会继续，锤基，火TJ已经在日程表里了，你们想先看哪个？→_→（算了吧，火TJ那么冷门才没有人要看呢。……


	3. Chapter 3

收废铁的老头

*改写自汪曾祺的文章《捡烂纸的老头》

*现代无能力，关于故事在哪个国家→_→_→

史蒂夫早就不当兵了，不过布县一带的人都叫他队长。他开了一家平民化的馆子，地方宽敞，饭菜实惠。卖的是西北菜。孜然炒蛋，煸豆角儿，面肺子，米肠子，爆腰花，炒肝子，炖羊肉，炮羊肉，羊肉泡……

清炖羊肉算是贵一些的，但这是史蒂夫的绝技。一盘新鲜的羊肉，爽脆的洋葱丝儿缀着，一碗热滚滚的浓汤，临了儿撒一小撮儿香菜，边吹边喝。只觉羊汤在身体里烫开了一条路，热气儿直直往脑门儿上冲。

店里的硬菜全丈史蒂夫，但主食、零嘴儿全靠他“老婆”巧巴基。奶冻，鸡蛋饼儿，油果子，李子馅儿饼那是样样精绝。特别是李子馅儿饼，就在门口儿烙，一进门就觉得香气儿直往脑仁里钻。李子馅儿的颜色和巴基的嘴唇儿一样，雪白光亮的面皮儿像巴基的脸蛋儿，一汪湖水似的眼睛溶了些外头绿叶的颜色，眉眼间透出一股清峻——这样的店谁不爱呢？

史蒂夫的生意不错，一到饭口儿就爆满。附近有个神盾局，局里没食堂，队长的店就是他们的食堂。神盾的工人们大都在青壮年，能吃能喝，一斤蛋饼，一盘豆角儿才能勉强打住。女工大都拿着饭盒来打饭，她们最爱李子馅儿饼。每天一下班，巴基身边儿就围满了女工——只有巴顿一个男人挤在中间排队，最后总是馅饼儿没买成，反到挨他家黑娜一顿好揍。

有一个文质彬彬的瘦高男人，每天来这儿只买一斤奶冻，说来也奇了，一个卖大碗肉的地方竟然也有奶冻这等物什——不用说，肯定是巴基的意思。

常来这儿的还有神盾局局长福瑞。年轻时出任务瞎了一只眼，除了手心儿牙齿，一色的黑皮肤。高高壮壮的和局里的工人看不出什么分别，只是一件黑色风衣穿得有些领导派头。他在史蒂夫家吃了快十年，无论人再怎么多，史蒂夫都会给他的老战友留一个座儿。福瑞来了总要一盘炒肝子，半斤蛋饼三两酒——给他的一盘炒肝子顶别人两盘。不知是不是少了只眼的缘故，老局长福瑞总是特别偏好炒肝。

当然，神盾的都是老主顾，还有周围县的流动客人，高矮胖瘦，五颜六色的，霜县的，阿斯加县的——总之，漫威市的人经过这儿，都忍不住进来打个尖儿。

有一个人是每天必到的，早餐中餐都在这儿。布县和附近几个县的人都认识他，是个收废铁的。他穿的很破烂，油乎乎的一身，腰上系着一根磨毛了的旧皮带，披着一块可笑的紫红色外套，戴着一顶看不出颜色的帽子——大约也是紫红色。脸总是倔强地阴沉着，看不出多大岁数，六十几？七十几？谁也不清楚。

可就是这么一个糟老头子，牙齿也掉得不剩几个，软和的面条馅儿饼他偏不吃，温和的豆浆牛奶他偏不爱，就是喜欢一盘干酱肉，二两二锅头。梗着脖儿，瞪着眼儿，固执地啃着——有时啃不动就抻着颈子两眼瞪得溜儿圆，钟馗似的盯住邻桌儿，盯得人家悻悻换了桌子才算完。吃完酱肉，找一个别人用过的碗，“跟这些人类要碗肉汤！”喝了汤，就冲门儿里喊：“再见了，老朋友！”

这儿没人是他的朋友，也不知他在和谁说话。

隔壁霍华德拄着拐杖和史蒂夫说：“上回见到这么爱吃干酱肉的还是30年前呢！那时候妮妮还没出生呢！”

“三十年前？也对，干酱肉原是汤面里的配料，白嘴吃一般人怎么受得了。三十年前的那位也是这样一个老人家吗？怪倔的。”

“哪里的话！”霍华德的眼睛里闪起了光，“那可是一个可爱的人儿，甜得像巧克力，眼睛蓝得让大海都羞愧啊！”

“这也怪了，这样一个人竟有这种癖好。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，巴基也好奇地过来听。

“那是个可怜的公子哥。叫什么来着？查尔斯，是了，查尔斯。”霍华德的眼里流出些悲伤的神色。“那个时候，人们对同性恋可不这样仁慈。那个小公子从父母那儿继承了一大笔遗产，自己搞科研也是风生水起，直到他疯了似的爱上一个流亡的异乡人。他还把自己的财产交给他打理，从此，他的家族名声扫地，人人把他当怪物看。只有老罗杰思让他进店买酱肉。本来日子就这么过了，可谁成想，一次意外让这个人成了高位截瘫——除了头和脖子，哪儿都动不了。他的伴侣带走了他全部的动产，留下他一个人在宅院里一动也动不了。真是……”霍华德说到这儿竟有点激愤了。

“那后来呢？查尔斯怎样了？”巴基追问。

“后来？后来再没人见过他了。宅院也荒了，被野生植物掩住了，没人找的到了。有人说看见他从阁楼上摔下去了，但没人见过他的尸体。有人说他走了，可有谁愿意带着一个高位截瘫又名声不好的男人走呢？其实想想，死了，也是解脱。”老霍华德叹了口气。

“死亡永远不是结束。”巴基呆呆地说。

过了几天，老头儿和几个小伙子坐一桌。这些人是西县的常客：罗根，希恩，史科特，韩克。叫罗根的瞥了他一眼，小声跟同伴说了句什么。老头儿多了心：“说谁呢！”

罗根没理他。

他放下酱肉，跳出饭馆，“出来！出来！”

这是要打架。阵势不小——没人劝，不，压根没人理他。

打架？这么个糟老头子？这老头可真糟。从里糟到外。别说是肌肉像石头的罗根，就是最瘦的希恩，一拳也能把他揍趴下。

人们继续吃着，不理他。

“你们这些肮脏的人类，出来啊！”老头叫的还起劲。

半晌，许是没意思了，许是叫累了，老头又回去啃肉了，一直梗着脖儿瞪着罗根，可惜这回不那么奏效了——人家定定坐着，纹丝不动。

情绪平复下来，照理喝了汤，又喊了一声：“老朋友，回见！”这回声音格外响亮。

有几周没见收废铁的老头儿了。

听福瑞局长说，他死了。

死后，人们在他的破席子下发现一张老照片，上面的人儿甜得像蜜。照片后夹着一张支票——一百万，看起来和照片一样老了。

边儿上是一万多块钱，用铁丝儿扎牢，码得整齐。

经验证，那张支票可以提现。

他攒下这些钱干什么？


	4. 收废铁的老头（番外）Ⅰ

老万原本不是收废铁的，也不叫老万。

老万姓兰，叫兰舍。兰舍自小死了父母，被收破烂的老肖养大。老肖没有文化，除了算钱从不出错，没有更大的造诣了。老肖对兰舍从来只有一个要求：好好念书。

几乎是每天，老肖都会一边扎着废纸一边说：“不好好念书？不好好念书以后就和我一样收破烂！”

“收就收。”兰舍自言自语着，手上还不忘摆弄一只铁丝弯成的玫瑰。“做做铁艺也挺好。”这话可不敢说出来，兰舍把它埋在心里。

“啥？！”老肖一把揪起兰舍的耳朵，上来一个大耳刮子。打完，倚在院里的歪脖树上喘着粗气——兰舍大了，打起来也费劲了。

“成天摆弄这破玩意儿，能有啥出息？回屋学习去！”老肖夺过玫瑰花，把兰舍搡进屋里。望着兰舍已经抽条的背影，老肖突然发现儿子和自己已经一般高了，宽肩膀，窄溜儿腰，两条腿又长又矫健——和马驹似的。

“准是思春了，不知看上谁家姑娘了。”老肖一面想着，一面把收来的瓶子一个个拧开，踏扁——玫瑰花早不知丢在哪里了。

等到星星都合了眼，老肖的呼噜已经扯的震天响了。兰舍悄悄摸进破烂堆里，窸窸窣窣地翻找玫瑰花。再抬头，天空已经泛了鱼肚白。“正好，就着亮儿把它编完。”肩膀儿酸麻着靠在破烂堆上，手指灵巧地在花朵上舞着，嘴角儿是白灿灿的笑。

像是有魔法似的，一朵铁玫瑰从灰扑扑的手里绽开了笑脸。呵气凝成的水珠挂着花瓣上，像是晨曦中的露珠儿，映的铁灰的花瓣也生出几分娇媚了。朝霞放肆地荡漾在碧蓝的天空里，跌落在“花瓣”上，晕在兰舍的心口。

回到屋里，小米粥还升腾着几丝儿热气，老肖要出门了。“兰儿，最近县里闹狼人闹得凶，听说狼人专吃小孩儿哩，你可小心点儿。”

“说了多少遍，不要叫我兰儿……”老肖没等兰舍说完，拉着平板儿车走了。看了看地上的破钟，兰舍往学校跑去。

西县只有一所高中，甭管成绩好坏，掏得起钱就能上——至于考大学？老师会劝你回家好好睡一觉，养好了病再来。当然，这种情况在查尔斯来了以后发生了变化。老师都说查尔斯不仅可以考上大学，连考出漫威市都有希望。考出漫威市，可真是了不起，漫威市那么大呢……

可兰舍才不关心那个书呆子，现在他的心里只有艾玛学姐。

“艾玛，这玫瑰就像你一样……美丽又…又……”又忘词了。兰舍在上学路上一遍又一遍地排练着告白的情节。铁玫瑰……美丽冷艳，对了对了，是“美丽又冷艳”。心脏狂跳个不停，等兰舍迷迷糊糊到学校，已经迟到一刻钟了。

好容易挨到下课，兰舍活动着酸痛的脚腕——罚站的滋味真不好受，身上累也不算什么，只是楼道里来来往往好奇的目光让人心里刺刺的难受。

“哒，哒，哒——”艾玛踏着白色高跟鞋款款走来，冰蓝的眸子里全是高傲的雪。

也顾不上自己狼狈的样子，兰舍冲上前，挡住了艾玛。

“艾玛……”在迷人的冰蓝色撞击灰绿的一霎，兰舍的头脑一片空白。“我……我喜欢你……”完了全完了，昨晚的剧本根本没用。

戏谑的笑容深深烙在兰舍眼底，艾玛就这样盯着他。半晌，她接过玫瑰花，用白色的手帕擦了擦，又塞回兰舍手里。

“花很漂亮，手帕就不用还了。”冰冷的声线仍旧该死的迷人。

直到高跟鞋的声响消失在楼道转角，围观的人才爆出疯狂的笑声，炸得兰舍满脑开花。

“人家是嫌你脏，啧啧……”

“什么嘛，一个捡破烂儿的也敢肖想我们冰雪皇后？！”

“一团废铁给人家当礼物，天大的笑话！”

“女神凭什么送手绢给他啊……”

“是啊是啊，女神还夸他的花漂亮呢……”

“你傻啊，是女神心地善良，不想伤他自尊吧！不愧是女神，外表冷酷，内心温柔似水……”

“破烂大王，回家找破烂做你女朋友吧！”

恶毒的话是针——它们畏惧阳光，只敢在黑夜里露出头来，绵密持久地刺着心口。

狠狠瞪视着人群，兰舍握紧了拳头。骨节摩擦的咔啦声让人群噤声。揍倒了挡路的几个人，兰舍像鸵鸟一样，羞赧地跑开了。

风，烈烈地刮着眼角，温热单纯的东西在心口碎成了粉末，从眼角里流出来。

直到发觉自己撞了人，兰舍才停了脚步。

“查尔斯？”原来是“大学生”。

“抱歉，你还好吗？”绵软的声音让人忍不住缓和了语气。

“这话该我问你，你没事吧？你聪明的袋可别摔坏了。”

“让你失望了，我的脑袋不但聪明，而且结实得很。”

“哼……”兰舍转身就走。

“你手里的花真漂亮！”查尔斯唤住兰舍，“祝你一天好心情！”柔软上扬的语调让兰舍觉得莫名的烦躁。

“操！”兰舍爆了粗，他想那呆子一定是故意的。

回到家，菜汤已经冷了。随意扒了两口，兰舍把自己关在房间里。

“兰儿啊，被拒绝了吧？好好念书吧！以后有了钱，啥样的姑娘找不着啊！好好学吧！学吧！”老肖扯着嗓子在外头叫，粗哑的声音像只老乌鸦。

“去你妈的‘真漂亮’！去你妈的‘好心情’！”兰舍低声咒骂着。那能说会道的小嘴，那俏皮的蓝眼睛，像早上的小米粥的热气儿，怎么也驱不散。

兰舍万万没想到，那个“大学生”第二天又来找他，问他花是怎么做的。

兰舍脸上一红，说不出话了——看来是错怪他了，他是真心喜欢的。

“那花算什么！”兰舍故意把声音放得很大，“过几天我送你一个更好的。”全班人盯住他俩，沉默了半晌。

“怎样！有人识货呢！不愧是‘大学生’！”心里这样想着，兰舍露出灿烂的笑容——查尔斯只觉眼前一片花白。

“谢谢你，我的朋友！”兰舍还没看清查尔斯脸上的隐约的粉红，查尔斯就已经回到第一排坐好了。

今天兰舍是哼着小曲儿回家的。他觉得连灶台边上的油虫都格外讨人喜欢。

老肖见状，慌了手脚。他抓着头发，支支吾吾了半天，想问兰舍又开不了口。

“放心吧！我没泡妞！今天交了新朋友，是班上的‘大学生’。我正愁该做个什么送给他呢！”

“‘大学生’？好，好！好好跟人家学学！看看人家家的儿子！多出息！”老肖脸上的皮堆成了褶皱山。

“快，快！做礼物去，做不好不许吃饭！”

“老肖，我饿！”

“说什么呢！快去，今天给你卧个荷包蛋！”老肖把儿子推出了门。

“我的傻儿子哟！今天可算开窍了！”老肖一面感叹着，一面往开水里打了个荷包蛋，想了想，又忍痛淋了不少香油，撒了香菜，葱花。


	5. 收废铁的老头（番外）Ⅱ

香味钻进兰舍空空的胃里，勾出了里头的馋虫。小虫儿搔搔神经，挠挠味蕾，可就是扰不了兰舍的心思。盯着手里的小兔子，两只小耳朵随着手指的拨弄活动着，一会儿兴奋地竖起来，一会儿又惹人怜地耷拉着。可兰舍总觉少了点什么。

对了！是眼睛！没有眼睛的物什哪里有生气？

查尔斯的眼睛……大海的颜色可以比得上了！可大海离这儿几百里远呢……

像蓝天！可天空那么飘渺的东西，怎么捉的到呢……

像那啥……啥宝石？蓝宝石！可惜兰舍买不起那蓝宝石……

那……那怎么办呢？

是了，蓝宝石没有，钴玻璃倒是几天前才收了一块，就是它了！

香味渐渐弥散在微冷的空气里——约摸着是荷包蛋凉透了。兰舍把碎玻璃磨成圆圆的形状，想了想，又小心翼翼地把锋利的边缘磨得圆圆润润——像查尔斯的小脸蛋儿一样。最后镶好眼睛时，钴蓝的眼睛和夜晚的星空融成一色了。

“咕——”肚子响亮地叫唤着，兰舍真是饿急了。还好，老肖给他格外打了一个蛋。耐心地驱走几只欢脱的油虫，开了灶火，香味又奔涌出来了。有两个荷包蛋吃，查尔斯真不赖。

当兰舍满脸微笑地把兔子递给查尔斯时，他确信自己见到了两只兔子。

“太棒了我的朋友，你真是个天才！”查尔斯兴奋地拨弄着兔子耳朵，“瞧啊，还会动！你真厉害！这些金属像是听得懂你的话呢！乖乖变成你想的样子！”

查尔斯激动地扑进兰舍的怀里，用一个温暖的拥抱包裹住了他的心。兰舍顺势抱起个子不高的查尔斯，在空中转了一圈。

“老兄，真有你的。我该怎么回礼呢……”查尔斯在兰舍肩上擂了一拳。班里原本的喧闹里悄悄杂进了几丝小小的议论。

“你给我辅导功课吧，你那么聪明。”

“没问题！以后每天放学我去你家？”蓝眼睛真诚地看着灰绿色的。

兰舍有点呆滞。“好啊，就从今天开始吧。”他被自己说出的话吓了一跳。显然嘴比脑子快——不，是心比脑子快。

这才是上午第一节课开始，兰舍已经开始期盼放学了。

窗边落过三十二只鸟，现在还有两只。学校的破钟敲过十八下，第六下声音最长，还有点颤，像个喘不匀气儿的老头；第九下最轻，像婴儿的咳嗽；第十八下最优美，像天堂降下的福音，让焦急等待的兰舍激动起来——放学了。

原先已经知道兰舍家是收破烂的，但查尔斯进门后还是吃了一惊——太整齐了。

收来的破烂被一堆堆分好类，整整齐齐地码在院角儿，仿佛它是院子的一部分，和灰黑的房子搭配得很好——和平常人家相比没什么大不同，只是更干净、更拥挤。

当油虫抖着触须悠闲地在灶火边遛弯儿的时候，兰舍不再觉得它们可爱了。尴尬地踩死后，他悄悄把尸体踢进角落。目光紧紧盯住查尔斯，渴望在这张小圆脸上搜寻到什么。

兰舍什么也没找到。

“我来做点吃的吧！在家罗根老不让我碰灶台。”

“罗根？”兰舍显然没抓到重点。

“那我就当你默许喽～”查尔斯好像没听见。

“罗根是你爸？”兰舍继续追问。

“兰舍，你能帮我剥根葱吗？”查尔斯笑吟吟地望向兰舍。

“……好。”

“兰儿，家里来人啦？”老肖回来了。

“叔叔您好，我是查尔斯，是兰舍的同学。”

“你就是‘大学生’吧？啊呀，家里怪乱的，兰舍也没跟我说一声儿……”

老肖伸出手想摸摸查尔斯的头，又在半空中缩了回去。

“哟，这么香！兰儿算是懂事儿了，知道给老爹做饭了……”

“那是查尔斯做的……”

老肖狠狠剜了兰舍一眼，转眼又笑容满面了，“查尔斯真是个好孩子啊，请你来做客却让你累着了……都是我没调教好兰舍，你可别见怪啊！”

看到如此热情可爱的老肖，又想起方才的“兰儿”，查尔斯大笑起来。

进来饭堂，老肖发出一声感叹，连忙让查尔斯入座，“查尔斯，你的手艺真不错，比兰舍强多了。”

青菜小米粥，清淡的晚餐吃得格外有滋味。

饭后，两个人挤在一张桌子上安安静静地写作业，偶尔小声讨论一个问题。学习的时间总是过得很快，一转眼天已黑透了。

“兰儿，我要回去了。”

“……。天这么黑，我送你回去吧。”

“不用了，我家离这儿不远。”

“最近闹狼人闹得凶，专吃像你这样的小孩。”

“我那么瘦，狼人不会吃我的，还不够塞牙呢。”

“那我送你出门。”

“好。”

等兰舍的身影隐没在院里，罗根才熄了烟走过来。

“今天太晚了，以后不许这么晚。”

“今天作业多嘛……我答应好要陪他的。”撅起嘴，查尔斯小声说着。

“走吧，走吧，我说不过你。”罗根把查尔斯拉近一些。

“今天上了体育课，累了……”蓝色的眼睛在星光里亮晶晶的。

“自己上来吧。”

“哈哈，还是你最好。”

“查查，你得少吃点了，你再胖我就背不动了。”

“哼，你不是连扛大树都不带喘的吗？我才没有那么胖。班上女生都说我帅呢。”

“你确定是‘帅’而不是‘漂亮’、‘可爱’一类的？”

“就是帅，我肯定。”

“好吧。但查查，说真的，不许再这么晚了。”

“不是有你在么……”

“以后再这么晚，史考特就不做草莓派给你当夜宵了。”

“好吧，罗根老爹。不过，你怎么确定史考特会听你的……”

“哼，小子，这事对你来说还早呢。晚回家就没夜宵，懂吗？”

“好了知道啦——罗根老爹真啰嗦。”

回到大宅，罗根和史考特自然地交换了一个吻，查尔斯捂着眼睛跑回房间——幸好夜宵已经端进屋里了，查尔斯可不敢在夜里出房间。

期中考试结束了，兰舍考了第二名，第一当然是查尔斯。

“这个周六我请你去吃庆功宴！布县罗杰思家的馆子，顺便在布县逛一圈，怎样？”小兔子满眼的期待。

“成！明早九点，校门口儿见。”兰舍爽快地应下来，和老肖收破烂怎么比得上和查尔斯吃庆功宴呢？况且罗杰思家的馆子可是远近闻名啊。

老肖听了儿子报备，感动得眼角都红了。“兰儿啊，你可算看对人了！又会念书，人又大方，你可得好好对人家，好好学着点儿。要是敢欺负他，我第一个不饶你。”

“得了吧，老肖，万一那呆子把我卖到布县，看你以后找谁扛废铁去。”

“你？！人家拐你做甚？嫌家里饭吃不完啊？你拐了人家还差不多！”老肖敲了敲兰舍的头，从口袋里掏出一卷儿毛票，“小子，人家教你功课教得那么好，应该是你请人家的。这回去了好好陪人家玩，别啥都叫人家掏钱，知道不？”

“知道了，知道了。我睡了，明儿还要玩一天呢！”兰舍小心收好钱，回屋睡了。

躺在床上，望着夜空。只觉查尔斯的眼睛、钴蓝玻璃和漫天繁星像棉花糖丝儿似的一圈圈绕在脑仁上，软软的，甜甜的。

伴着糖果的香甜，男孩很快入了梦乡。

——————————————————

狼队夫夫养查查，嘿嘿嘿😏

考试前最后一蹦哒……


End file.
